Beck's cancer fighter
by RainbowDreamerCupcake210
Summary: Jade looked at the paper in her hands and cried. She had breast cancer. Oh no, what was she suppose to tell Beck? Could she tell him the truth? Would he leave her? ... I need alittle help with this story.. what do you think should happen? Should I continue or no? Sorry for any errors..


_Dear Ms. Jadelynn M. West,_

_You came in 2 weeks ago, December 12. You came in because of the pains in your chest... You wished that we told no one. We have only told the specialists. We are very sorry to inform you that the pains in your chest are actually cancer spots. It's cancer that forms in the tissues of the breast. Most of the time it's in the tubes that carry milk to the nipple for a child or the Lobules, which is the gland that makes milk. Don't feel alone, it occurs in both men and women; mostly in women. We are so sorry to tell you all this. The ways we can stop it or remove it is by surgery, chemotherapy, radiation therapy, immune therapy, and vaccine therapy. We are giving you the choice... If you have any questions or concerns, please contact us and let us know.._

_Sincerely,_

_Hendricks Hospital_

Jade looked at the paper in her hands and cried. She had breast cancer. How was she suppose to get enough money to pay for all this?! She hardly had money to pay rent! Oh no, what was she suppose to tell Beck? Could she tell him the truth? Would he leave her? What if she died from it? All of these thoughts and questions spun around in her head. She finally decided that she would look into all the cure types and not to tell anyone; not a single person. She called Cat and Tori, but hung up because she feared of what they would do or say if they knew. She wiped her eyes and went inside her house and cried even more on her bed. She finally just falls asleep crying.

Cat checks her cell after hearing it ring.

_Jade? Why would Jade call her this early? _She thought to herself.

She figures something is wrong; Jade always left a threatening voice mail for her. _Hmmm... Why didn't she leave one?_ Cat thinks and suddenly she just feels that something is wrong with Jade or she may be in danger.

She jumped up, grabs her shoes, purse, keys and leaves. She called Tori when she got into her car and Tori tells her that Jade also called her too. She decides to drive to Tori's and pick her up. She arrives at Tori's and Tori hops in the car. They both look at each other nervously and decide to go to Jades. When they get to Jade's they notice that the front door isn't completely shut. They suppose something bad has happened and Cat jumps out of the car and runs inside.

"CAT!" Tori yells getting out of the car.

She runs in after her, leaving the car door open. They run through the house looking for Jade and Cat finally opens Jade's bedroom door. Jade is laying in a depressed fetal position on her bed.

"FOUND HER!" Cat yells as Tori comes running into the room. "What do you think is wrong?" Cat asked looking at Tori.

Tori looks into the room at Jade.

"I don't know! Help me wake her up... or call an ambulance or wait; is she even breathing?!" Tori asked too scared to check for a pulse.

She looked back at Cat nervously. "Cat! Check for a pulse!" She screamed.

"I"LL CALL BECK!" Cat looks away and walks into the hall to call Beck.

"Cat, What do you want! It's... nine in the morning!" Beck told her angrily when he picked up the phone.

"WAKE YOUR ASS UP AND GET TO JADES!" Cat screamed at him.

"Why? What's going on?" Beck asked confused.

He hears Tori in the background yelling for Andre to come too. Cat sighed.

"Beck, something might be wrong with Jade. Get your lazy ass up and get dressed or something! Get Andre and Robbie... and get your asses here! NOW!" Cat yelled at him and hung up.

She looked at Tori now. "If he doesn't show up, I'll kick his fucking slow and lazy damn ass." she told her.

"I know. I'll do the same to Andre." She looked back toward Jade's room. "Hey, we need to see if she's alive!" Tori realized aloud.

They jumped on the bed to try to wake her up. About thirty minutes later they hear tires squealing outside along a few with car doors. They run downstairs to see the guys coming in. Tori and Cat run to their boyfriends.

"You're here!" Tori screamed at Andre.

"What is going on?!" Robbie asked them.

Tori and Cat start crying out of nowhere. Robbie's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, don't cry!" He said, hugging Cat.

"Where's Jade?" Beck asked them.

"Upstairs... don't kill us but we need you to see if she's still alive.." Cat told him with an apologetic look on her face. Robbie hugged her tighter. Beck's eyes grow big with shock.

"WHAT!? You don't even know if she's alive?! What the hell have you two been doing here for the past hour!?" He screamed.

He didn't even wait on their answer and ran up the stairs to Jade. He looked all around the house and finally ran into her room. He found her on her bed in the same depressed fetal position Cat had found her in before. He quickly ran over to her and checked for a pulse; he smiled when he found it and sighed in relief.

"Jade, Honey wake up," He told her, gently shaking her. "Jade, wake up." He said and finally, she started to move.

"Beck, leave me alone." She told him.

Soon after that, she realized that he was there and that the letter was right there with her. She could just feel his curious eyes staring at it and felt a hand reach for the paper. She jumped up and held the note close to her.

"I'm up! I'm fine. NO need to do ANYTHING. I was... just going through... a sad time... I'm fine." she said and looked into his concerned eyes. "I promise." She said and felt a tear trail down her face.

"Jade, your crying! What's wrong?!" Cat asked her best friend.

"Jade, what's that paper in your hands?" Beck asked her.

"I- Its nothing. Really." She told them, looking down at it.

Someone was at the door downstairs. She ran past them all and went to go get the door. She opens the door to find that it's a delivery from the hospital. A strange boy with a package looks up and smiles at her.

"Are you Jadelyn West?" The delivery boy asked.

"Yeah." She told him and signed the paper for him. "Thanks." She told him and he nodded grabbing his clip-board and handing her her package.

She turned around to go inside.

"Ms. West, I'm suppose to tell you some things about that stuff." He told her pointing at the package.

She turned around slowly and nodded and he continued.

"There are pamphlets to give you info on it." Jade flinched by the way he said that.

_It? Really it? _she thought to herself and held the package tighter to her body.

"I think I can deal with this on my own. Thanks. I know my options... I know the three I'm going to debate with and what I want to have done... Thank you. Bye." She said and walked inside, she slid down the door after she shut it and cried.

Beck hears her crying from upstairs, so he comes running down to her. She sees his expression on his face and looks away from his eyes.

"I'm fine, I promise. I'm... okay. Just... can you guys go please. I need to be alone for awhile. If I need anything I'll call... I promise." She told them and looked Beck in the eyes.

Even though they weren't sure it was a good idea for her to stay there all alone, they all left anyway.

**A month later **she calls her cousin.

"Alexa, can you please come to my house. Please, I need your help... Yes, I'm crying. It's an emergency. Please, just get here... please. I know you're in Georgia! Please! Alexa I need family with me. It could change my life. Yes, I might be dying... Don't you dare tell anyone. Thanks anyways... Yeah, I'm fine I'll call you later. Love you too. Bye." Jade hung up and called the hospital.

"Is Dr. Hendricks there? Yes, I'm his patient. Jadelynn West. Yes. Can you set up an appointment for three months? Yes, for the surgery. I have to have an appointment first? Can you make me one for two weeks? Yeah, I can do it in a month. Thanks. Bye." She hung up.

"DAMN IT!" She screamed and threw her glass of water across the room.

As she gets up to clean it she hits a button on her cell phone. She accidentally calls Andre and he hears:

"DAMN IT! WHY THE HELL DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME?!" She screamed at the glass. "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE ONE WITH CANCER!" She threw the glass back down on the floor and walks out of the kitchen kicking a chair against the wall and knocks stuff off the counter. She just leaves the room without noticing her cell is still on the call with Andre.

"Jade?" Andre asked through the phone.

He clearly didn't get a response.

"Jade!" Andre screamed into the phone. "Damn it!" He cursed under his breath and hung up.

He calls up Tori and tells her that he's headed to Jade's. He says that he thinks Jade could be in danger. On the way there, Beck calls Andre to see if they can hang out since there was no school anymore; the school year was finally over! He tells Beck that he thinks Jade might be in danger, but if she is he would call to let him know. When he gets to Jade's he runs inside as fast as he can. He runs to the kitchen to find a mess everywhere.

"JADE!?" He yells hoping that she'll answer.

He looks around and decides to run into the living room. He comes in to find everything looking normal.

"JADE!?" He yells again.

He runs up to her room and knocks on the door. He doesn't get a response, so he opens the door to find Jade laying on her bed clutching the letter. He sighs in relief that he finally found her and that she's alive and okay.

"Jade?" He said causing her to jump. "Sorry, I got a call and it sounded like you were in trouble... I guess you accidentally, called me.." He told her looking around.

She nods and continues to cry.

"Jay, what's wrong?" He asked her. "What's on that paper?"

"You have to promise me... on your life, that you won't tell anyone. Not even Tori or Beck. ...Not Cat. Not Robbie. No one." She told him through her sobs.

He nods and crosses his arms.

"I have breast cancer. And at this point it could kill me. That's why I haven't let anyone over for the past month... I have an appointment next month. I can't drive, I can't eat, I can't sleep, hell, I can't even talk without crying." She told him.

Andre's mouth opened in shock. This was nothing close to what he thought.

"What are you going to do?" He asked her.

She shrugged and he sees her wince.

"What's wrong? Does your chest hurt?" He asks ready to help in any way he could.

She nods at him and winces again. He grabs her hand and the letter.

"Come on. We're taking you to the hospital." He told her, not caring how much she protested.

In the car he goes to reach for his phone. but she slaps his hand away.

"Dude, you have to tell Beck and everyone. If you're dying... what would you do if one day the person you love was gone and you find out later that they had cancer?!" He asked her.

She nodded and he pulled into the hospital and took her in. They put her in the waiting room and Andre sat next to her.

"I'm going to go call Tori." He told her and walked outside.

He dials his girlfriend's number.

"Hello?" Tori asked.

"Tori." Andre said. "Look don't ask questions. Get Cat and Robbie and Beck and-" He gets cut off by a siren from the Ambulance that just pulled in.

"Andre, was that an ambulance? Are you at the hospital?!" She asked him nervously.

"Yeah, get Cat, Robbie and Beck. Don't ask ANY questions just get here. NOW! Ugh, sorry, I have to go. I love you, Bye. " He hangs up before she can say anything else.

"Jadelyn West?" The doctor asked.

Andre and Jade got up and walked inside with the doctor. They walk to an empty room for Jade.

"Okay, why are you here? I was informed that you weren't coming for another month." The doctor said with questionable eyes.

"I-I'm having really bad chest pains. They hurt really bad! I don't know what it is or what's going on!" Jade told him wincing.

"It's normal because of the cancer; it may be spreading. I'll have Brady come in and take you down for a mammogram and a x-ray. Excuse me sir, can you please step outside so I can exam her." He asked Andre.

Andre nodded and stepped out into the waiting room.

Tori, Cat, Robbie and Beck run in as Andre is walking out.

"ANDRE!" Tori yells and runs over to him and kisses him. "Oh my god, are you okay? Why are we here? What's going on? Did you get hurt?" She asked so many questions.

"TORI! I'm not the reason we're here." He told her looking at Beck sadly. "Remember how I told you, I was going to go see if Jade was okay?" He asked.

"Oh My God! Is she okay? Is she hurt? What happened?" Beck asked worriedly.

They hear the buzzer of the door opening and they look over to see a crying Jade. Jade looks up and sees Beck and everyone. She runs to Beck and he holds her and she cries.

"Honey, what's going on?" He asked her.

"Jay, you need to tell them, if you don't... I will." Andre told her.

"It got worse! They're taking me in tonight. They said I can go home, grab my stuff and come back here. I'm gonna be here a week they said; a whole week of this! I'm going to flip out!" She told them.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Beck asked them confused.

"I- Andre, can you please tell them please... I can't cause I'm scared..." Jade asked him.

"Yeah, sure no problem Jade." He smiled at her and looked at everyone else. "Jade has Breast cancer. She's been hiding it from us... I just learned tonight then she got chest pains. And I brought her here. I didn't know what to do, I brought her here cause I was scared and Beck would kill me if I didn't keep Jade safe when he wasn't there." He said. "They're taking Jade in for surgery tonight cause the cancer got worse. SO, Jade why don't you and Beck go get your stuff since you have to be here tonight a-" He got cut off by the doctor.

"Jade, I can't do it tonight I have another surgery tonight and we can't do surgery after twelve. Unless it's a 9-1-1 emergency call. No, I'm not telling you to call 9-1-1 and get brought her. I can do it in a week. Next Friday. I promise, till then here's your pills you need to take uh, you're going to need someone with you at all times cause we all know you won't call in if your hurt." The Doctor told her. "Do you have anyone to stay with or can stay with you?" He asked looking around.

"I will. I'm her boyfriend and I'm now learning about this... I'll stay with her Doctor. If she has any pains I'll call or I'll bring her in." Beck told the doctor.

The doctor told Beck about the symptoms of the pills, after that everyone left. Beck hugged Jade tight and she winced. "Sorry."

"That's okay," she smiled and reached up weakly to kiss him.

He bent down and kissed her gently. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her and drove her home.


End file.
